


The White Bird Still Sings

by BlackCats



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Berg-Katze is discussed, Drabble, Gen, Implications, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When did the nightmares start?” He asks, point-blank, and Hajime freezes for half a second.<br/>(Rui, Hajime, and a conversation over morning coffee.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Bird Still Sings

The first time he sees her with her _unwelcome guest_ is across the small table in his penthouse.

The place is too large for just himself and X, and he plans to move out soon, to stay with the Gatchaman who he’s undoubtedly befriended. There’s traces of packing already beginning to show; books collected into boxes, and wires wrapped carefully by rubber-bands. Yet for the most part, everything is as it’s always been, with X’s colorful display swelling out to engulf an entire wall nearby.

The stretch of blue sky beyond the window is flawless. The world has never looked so bright.

Hajime is dunking spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her coffee, and Rui drinks his all black and plain. For a time, her movements are the only sound, but then--

“When did the nightmares start?” He asks, point-blank, and Hajime freezes for half a second.

Everything is too slow. The time it takes for her to smile. The time it takes for her to resume her motions. The time it takes for her to look confused. It’s maybe a fraction of a heartbeat off, but it’s _still_ not center, and when someone like Hajime isn’t running at 100%, it becomes dreadfully obvious; like a program turned from high to low.

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“The _nightmares_ ,” he reiterates, leaning forward and scrutinizing her _hard_ from behind his red-rimmed glasses. “I know about them. What has Katze been showing you?”

Hajime knows she’s been caught. She almost seems relieved about it, and Rui’s reminded that she is so _painfully_ clever. She shows only what she _wants_ to show, and this moment of weakness today is a silent invitation from her— _address it if you want, Rui-kun._

So he has.

“Nothing _too_ bad, actually! There’s some blood and some death and some burning stuff, but I think he’s been running out of ideas lately. The dream I had the other night was practically a repeat of the one from two weeks before!”

Rui pales in horror at her chipper tone, and Hajime hums happily as she dunks an oatmeal cookie into her drink.

“Just how frequent _are_ they?”

“Hmm…!” She waves a half-eaten cookie from side to side, closing one eye. “It kinda varies. Usually three times a week or so? They’ve been getting less common lately!”

He rubs at his brows, eyes closing in exasperation. “I see…but are you all right? Are you _sure_ that you're n--?“

“I’ve shown him some pretty nice dreams,” Hajime interrupts softly but firmly. She gives him this long, intelligent look and holds his gaze for a solid three seconds, hand on chin, dangling her snack into her drink. “Once, he didn’t even complain about it. He just stayed really quiet...”

She returns to eating her drowned cookie, and Rui reclines back in his seat with a begrudging expression.

“Bitter coffee’s not good for you, Rui-kun!” 

Her eyes are positively _twinkling_ , and he sighs, reaching for the sugar in defeat.

 


End file.
